Anything You Can Do
by SKRowling
Summary: A not a normal Jori Challenge Fic a challenge made by Screwyourreality. full on Challenge description inside
1. Chapter 1

**Not A Normal Jori Challenge by screwyoureality**.

for authors who daaaaare :)

I want to see a multi-chapter Jori story where Tori and Jade are dating behind everyone's back. (I don't care if it's rated strong T or M) It's up to you if it's pre-TGP or post-TGP. All I want is that Beck and Jade are still dating. Also, Tori and Jade are still oblivious with their feelings for each other. I want them to think that they're just having their 'affair' behind everyone's back because they are 'experimenting' or just 'really good friends' or whatever. It's up to you. Also after a few months/weeks in their affair, I want Tori to date Andre (or any guy; you can create a new character for this role) since he have a crush on her or whatsoever. Then Jade will all be like; "Why are you dating 'insert guy's name here' I thought we had something." Then Tori will say, "Its not like what we have is something special. And you're dating Beck, I don't complain to that."

Then it's up to you how you want their affair to be known to everyone. It's up to you how you end it. It's up to you if you want to start it in the middle of their affair or if you want to show the readers how Tori and Jade started their affair. Its also up to you on how you will show the romance between these two but they will still act as if they hate each other blah blah blah.

* * *

**Disclaier: Victorious, Not mine, the CHallenge, Not mine... Words are ALL MINE  
**

**A/N: I actually got a beta for this... Thanks to a couple of people who have looked at this. Bandgrad2008 and ZenNoMai, finally my readers are getting better quality HA! I hope you like the first chapter.**

* * *

**Anything You Can Do: a Not a Normal Jori Challenge Fic**

**New Beginning**

**Jade**

I don't want to like her, I really don't. I don't want to count her as a friend, but if she keeps helping me out like this, I can't hate her.

Maybe I can be her friend, without her knowing it. She is over there talking to the love of my life, trying to convince him to take me back. She volunteered the information about him trying to kiss her. Volunteered the information. I would never do that, especially since she never even kissed him.

I guess I admire her for being so brave. Tori is the bravest person I know. "There is something I have to ask you, Jade."

I turned to face her, automatically glaring in her direction. I didn't really mean to do that, but I just did. Her voice tended to grate on my nerves, mainly since I knew Beck wanted her. It didn't matter if she didn't reciprocate, she wanted him back. She just considered me something I wasn't…a friend. So I had made up my mind that I would try to become who she wanted me to be, if only in my own mind. I took a deep breath and waited for her to speak to me. "What, Vega?"

"I wanted to know where you were with your relationship with Beck," she said, eying the scissors on the door of my locker. I looked at the scissors, then back at her and closed the locker door.

"What relationship?" I asked to see if she would take this conversation as permission to go after him now. Then I'd have an excuse to go back to hating her.

"I just think that neither of you are over each other, and the other day, he tried to kiss me, and I am not a vehicle to get him over you," she said, frustrated. Tori and her freaking nobility. Damn it, Vega, be a girl won't you?

"He tried to kiss you?" I said, surprisingly calm in the conversation.

"Yes, and… and I think the two of you need to talk."

"About what?"

"Jade, do you love him?" I looked at her. Her eyes were pleading.

I thought about this. I was just starting to get over him. I was moving on from him. But I couldn't imagine him without me. I never wanted him to get over me. Did that mean I wasn't as ready to let go if him as thought I felt? Then I looked up and saw him rounding a corner and my heart skipped a beat. Why did he have to be so hot? I licked my lips and then looked back at Tori. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I do miss him."

She breathed out in sort of relief. "Wait here," she said, and then she walked over to his locker and was talking to him.

I watched him walk over to me, and my heart began to beat faster. What had she said to him? Had everything started with Tori, or was it Beck that had initiated everything?

I mean it really did make a difference, because if Tori took it upon herself to get us back together, I'd want to know what it was that made her feel so guilty that he and I were not together. But if she was just being a conduit for Beck to approach me, knowing that she was kind of into him, as a friend I suppose I should be grateful for her sacrifice. "You really miss me?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip and allowed my eyes to search his face for the first time in a while. Damn Vega, I have to find some way to thank her. "Well, yeah…" He smiled and reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Will you go out with me on Friday?" I smiled and nodded. He leaned closer and kissed my cheek. "We'll start over and take it slow."

My eyes followed his progress out of the building. Then I turned to the one girl that could take him from me if she wanted… but didn't. I owe her big time. "What did you tell him?"

"That if he asked you out, you'd say yes," she answered with a simple shrug.

"How did you know I'd say yes?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I smirked. "Okay fine…Thanks, Tori."

She looked taken aback at hearing her name, then smiled. "Start from scratch. Beck is different than he used to be, get to know him again."

I nodded. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked. She looked at me as if to figure out what I meant by that and shrugged.

"Homework," she answered.

"Okay… I'll help you with your homework," I stated.

"Oh it's nothing—"

"I said I'd help you… But you owe me, Vega." I said and walked away from her before she could figure out that I just wanted to hang out with her. I wanted to hang out with someone who cared about what I was feeling. I had a lot of nervous energy thanks to Beck asking me out.

"Okay, can you give me a ride then?" she shouted out behind me.

"Meet me in the parking lot at three."

* * *

**Tori**

Jade Effing West. Man! Why do I feel compelled to want to help her out of anything that she needs? Why do I need her to approve of me, or be my friend? I'll tell you why… because she's hot.

Don't get me wrong. I am straight as a pin normally. But there's something about that girl. She is the only girl that I have ever even thought of as more. If you tell Beck that the reason I wouldn't kiss him is because I would rather kiss his girlfriend, I would deny it.

"Hi, Tori!" Cat said, bouncing up beside me. I nearly jumped out of my thoughts about her best friend. I wish Jade were my best friend. I get jealous every time I hear Jade is sleeping over with Cat.

"Hey Cat, what's up?"

"Robbie just sang his new song to me… I think he likes me." Well duh.

"Really?" She nodded. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know… I like that he likes me," she started. "But I don't think I like him as much as he likes me, and I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Well, maybe you should really think about how you feel and be very careful with him, or you could break him," I said and I looked across the hall at Jade, who was smiling at something Beck said. He kissed her goodbye and walked away, and then she fixed her gaze upon me.

I got chills as she strode over to Cat and me, her eyes never leaving mine. In that expression there was no ill will, just this intense curiosity that I had only seen a few times since I had known her. "Ready to roll?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I turned to Cat and smiled. "Hey Cat, Jade is coming over to my house to work on homework. Do you wanna come?" _Please say no, please say no! _I pled. I was looking forward to finding out what Jade was so curious about without any random torture from Cat today.

"No," she simply said, "I think I'll hang out with Robbie." Then she walked away. Jade and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"What was that about?" Jade asked.

"Robbie wrote her a love song…" Her mouth forms an "o" of understanding. We made our way to her car and we drove to my house in silence. That is until I couldn't take it anymore. "So Jade, what's up?" I asked.

"What? I'm trying to be more… social," she said.

"Why, Jade?" I pressed. Sometimes I just like to see how far under her skin I can get. Today, however, I have caught her in a thoughtful mood and she actually stops to think about my question.

"I guess I could have a worse friend than you," she answered. "I figured I'd start by actually being alone with you and not try to kill you."

I gulped. "Uh… okay." Well that shut me up. "How are you doing so far?"

"Relax, Tori, what do you and the others do when you study together?"

"It's not your scene…" I said and couldn't possibly imagine her getting as silly as Cat and I get. Nor could I imagine her doing a video with me in my 3a.m. delirium; or just singing together for hours and drinking cocoa like I do with Andre. No… a friendship with Jade had to be different. "Maybe we just hit the books and see what happens."

She nods as she parks in my driveway. "Okay."

"What do you usually do with Cat?" I asked as we walked toward my front door.

"I love Cat, but she tortures me. I try not to spend too much time alone with her," she answered with a shrug. "So I'm glad she decided not to come."

"How did you two even become friends?" I asked unlocking the door to my house.

"Cat is like gum in your shoe… she sticks to you. Plus, she keeps me from being as evil as I could be," she answered.

"You're not evil, Jade," I answered, "just super creative and hard to get." I started some coffee in the kitchen. When I didn't hear a response I turned to face her and she just stood there, kind of stunned. After a minute of just staring blankly at me, she snapped her eyes to the floor.

"Yeah, I could have worse friends than Vega," I hear her mumble to herself as she threw her bag on the couch. "I just realized we don't have any classes but Sikowitz together," she directed at me. "What homework do you have?"

"I did my homework in class… I figured you just wanted to hang out," I answered tentatively, not knowing how she would react to me having figured her out. I saw a rush of relief flood over her face. She wanted to tell me a lot but she held back, and as quick as the emotion flashed on her face, it disappeared. "If you have homework, we can work on that."

"Vega, I don't do homework… I did just want to hang out," she said, taking the mug of coffee I offered. "I just don't understand what it is about you that…makes me want to give in and be your friend."

I smiled at that. "Really?"

"I want to get to know you, then maybe I can go back to hating you."

"That's gonna be really hard to do!" I said with a chuckle, and then I did what I do with all of my friends. I hugged her. I hugged her fiercely. My body thrilled with having her close to me. Her body felt so good against mine, I am so gay for this girl.

She stood there for a stunned moment, then put the coffee mug down on the closed piano lid and hugged me back. When she did that I thought I would melt completely. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I didn't want to let go. Then her arms slackened around me and my heart broke because I knew I had to let go. Despite myself, I turned my head and kissed her cheek. I looked at where my lips had landed, so close to her heart-shaped lips. I sighed silently and bit my lower lip as my eyes trailed to her baby blues.

* * *

**Jade**

What just happened? Why am I not letting her go? Why is she looking at me like that? She looked at my lips and then our eyes met and I swear that it was as if our lips were two opposite ends of a magnet. I kissed her, or she kissed me…. I don't know but we kissed, lips pressed lightly. Hers were so soft. I couldn't help but want more.

Damn it, why am I doing this? Why am I opening my mouth and licking at her lips and deepening this kiss? Why are my arms tightening up around Vega, as if the moment I let go she would disappear?

But wait, I'm not the only one. Tori was kissing me back, she was holding me too. Her hands trailed up from around my neck, up into my hair and she pulled on it slightly holding me there. She didn't want to stop. Neither did I. God, Beck never felt like this. Wait, Beck… we're supposed to…

I let go of her as if she were on fire. We separated and I stared at her. She was dazed. "Oh, wow…" she said.

"I can't…Beck…I'm sorry," I said as I ran and grabbed my bag off the couch, fleeing the scene.

Way to start a friendship, Jade. It's ruined now for sure because I know now that I wouldn't be able to hang out with Vega without thinking of her lips pressed to mine.

* * *

**Tori**

Holy chizz, she kissed me back. She kissed me back, and then she ran away. Beck…crap. I just did to him what I had told him I'd never do to a friend. It's worse because now they were back together.

I groaned and dropped down on the couch and dialed Andre. "Hey girl," he said after he only let it ring once.

"Hey…Wanna come over?"

"You bummed about Beck and Jade being back together?"

"What? Why would I be?"

"I know you have a thing for Beck," Andre said. Did I detect a hint of bitterness?

"Can you come over or not?" I asked.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said then hung up the phone. If he only knew it wasn't Beck I was pining over but Jade, the same girl I had told him was no good for him. Not only that, I had kissed her and felt my heart wrap itself around hers and when she ran out of here, she ripped my heart out of my chest and it beats inside hers.

The doorbell rang ten minutes later. I got up and answered, letting Andre in. We hung out like Jade and I were supposed to. Every once in a while I could feel Andre's eyes scanning me. But when I looked over, he pretended that he hadn't been staring at all.

"She was pretty, but she wasn't like you," he said as he played some random tune we had been working on at the piano. He was talking to me about a girl he went out with. "But her eyes, Tori, her eyes were song-worthy."

"Sing it."

"Beautiful eyes, I know they see me…" he sings and he keeps on playing. Then stops abruptly.

"Do you like eyes, Tor?" It was such a random question. I just kind of stared at him.

"I like my eyes right were they are…"

"I mean, have you ever had a crush on someone's eyes?" I think back to this afternoon and the beautiful blue eyes that stole my heart and I smiled wistfully.

"Yeah, a pair of beautiful blue eyes," I answered, not even aware of what I was doing. Suddenly Andre closed the piano and got up from the piano bench.

"I gotta get going, Tori… see you tomorrow at school." I blinked. Andre was never in a hurry to get home.

"Okay… see you later." He gets out of my house as if he were on fire. That was two people; my best friends because I get that about Jade. She is my best friend other than Andre. She has been my friend for a long time, she just won't admit it to herself… and today she kind of came around to my point of view, and what did I do? I lezzed it all up. "Fuck my life!" I exclaim and dropped my head in my hands.

* * *

**You guys happy now, you made me late for my Zumba Class. Please Review! Don't be Shy. Tell me what you really think.- S.K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:First of, I do not endorse the actions that my characters take in this story. what it is is what it is. This is all out cheating... then this was the challenge and I took it so I am pulling through with it. The characters have to make sense of it however they can, so whatever bullshit explanation they come up with for themselves is displayed. Still, I hope you enjoy the story if you are reading it, the challenge is posted you know what you are getting into, don't write me hate mail or call me an adulteress LOL I am neither married nor dating nor do I care to be. Just enjoy the work as it is... Fiction. But I do want ya to review! (Okay for real I don't care what you say because I want you to tell me what you really think.- S.K.**

* * *

**Exploring**

**Jade**

Okay, so Beck and I have been together for like a month. And it's great and everything. He is so proud of me for getting along better with Vega. To tell the truth that part was easy, because I couldn't stay in a room with Vega for more than ten minutes. I couldn't get that stupid kiss out of my mind. I wasn't the only one avoiding the subject. Vega seemed pretty good about disappearing if I couldn't.

But I could see that she had wondered about our kiss just as much as I had. "Beck," I moaned softly as he nibbled at my neck. "Babe, no…" I whispered pushing him off of me. This make out session was getting a little too heavy. We were not to the point in this new relationship that we could go back to what we once were.

"Jade, come on…" He moaned and kissed the base of my neck, trying to convince me that third base was definitely where we should be headed that night. I begged to differ.

"Beck!" I exclaimed then pushed him off and fixed my clothes. "I have to go now,"

"Okay," He gave me a peck on the lips and walked out of his RV to my car. As I drove home I had to pass by Vega's house, and noticed that Andre's car was pulling out of her driveway, and Trina's car was not there.

She was alone. I parked the car in her driveway, and knocked on the door. "Who is it? If you're a criminal know my daddy's a cop."

"It's me Vega. " I said and I heard something fall on the other side of the door.

"Ow," I heard and I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing.

All thoughts of laughing left me when she opened the door, and she stood there with her glasses perched on her nose. I dropped my bag and reached to her crushing her to me with a kiss that I didn't know where it came from. She moaned and pulled the door closed behind me the wrapped her arms around me.

We kissed each other with such force, that my lips began to ache my muscles in my neck and arms were tensed and there was a familiar aching in my pelvic area that had been missing in the RV. Our lips smacked apart and I immediately latched on to her neck as I pushed her on to the couch. She took in a breath, "Jade," she said and it sounded so sexy to me my hips reacted of their own volition.

I sat on her lap pinning her torso to the couch. She pulled her hands under my jacket and ran them across my shoulders and pushed the Jacket off of me. I wound my fingers through her hair. I was hungry I needed her, and I hated her for it. "God I hate you right now." I whispered. Pushing my lips on hers again.

She chuckled and pulled her head back a bit. "You sure have a strange way to show it." She said.

I opened my yes, and saw her glasses sitting crookedly on her face. I smiled and reached up to take them off. "Now you can't see Vega, so I was never here."

She began to giggle, and normally I hate giggling but I loved her giggle. "You're insane."

"I know right?" I whispered leaning forward and kissing her lips again. "Just so you know…" I kissed her lips again. "I'm not leaving Beck for you."

She stiffened, "I'm not interested of being your sex toy, Jade." Then she got up and pushed me off of her lap.

"Vega," I said following her to the kitchen. "You, aren't gay, and neither am I how long until we both get tired of this and go back to fucking guys."

She looked at the mug she held in her hands thoughtfully as she poured some coffee for me. "I don't have a boyfriend, I'm free to be with anyone I want."

"But Vega, you have to admit. Our friendship is purely physical. It always has been." I said with a confidence that I had this whole thing figured out. "It's like you doing your random videos with Cat, or Robbie, or writing music with Andre. You and I… we get physical."

I mean it sounded logical to me. There could be no other explanation. "But it is cheating." She tried to reason with me.

"No it's not… Kissing is not cheating it's just what we do. It's our thing." I don't know why I'm insisting, like I'm begging. "Fine, I don't know why I came… I got to go."

I turned to head back to the door when I heard. "What about your coffee?" I looked back at her. "I mean, we could drink the coffee and just hang out here till Trina gets back and make out."

Her offer was desperate. As if she wanted my logic to fit. In the haze of lust I saw in her eyes that I know mirrored mine, I knew that she wanted everything I said to be true. This was, that our friendship was purely a physical one. I rushed back to her and crushed her lips with mine again.

* * *

**Tori**

"Ah, Jade… your hand." I said as I felt her hand reach and cup my breast under my shirt but over my bra.

"What?" She said raising her head and looking at me. " I'm swapping spit with you Vega and you're worried about my hand on your bra?"

"Yes," I said. "That's boyfriend territory."

"Luckily, You don't have a boyfriend." She said lowering her head on to my neck.

"Don't mark me!" I squeaked, as I really, really wanted her to suck on my collarbone. But she listened as she gave my breast a squeeze then pulled her hand out and kissed my lips. Her body lay atop mine and we were pressed breast-to-breast, cheek-to-cheek, and nose-to-nose.

Her left thigh is trapped between my legs, and sometimes I hit a spot with my hands that made her arch into me and oh my god, what I would do to just make her do that all the time. But that's boyfriend territory.

My hand grazed her hip again and she pulled her head back and sighed screwing her eyes shut. Her hip pressed against mine again and I moaned as the pressure on my center increased. "Fuck me…" I whispered.

Jade chuckled and looked down at me, and she began to move. I took my cues from her, and I moved soon we were both panting and moaning and then we heard Keys rattle at the door. She flew off of me and sat in the opposite couch as Trina walked in. "Don't you have curfew?" Trina asked Jade.

Jade looked at her watch and bit her lip. "You're coming home really late Trina, wouldn't want cop daddy to find out." She responded.

"Whatever!" Trina said heading upstairs.

Jade ran over to me and kissed me one last time before she ran for the door. "See you tomorrow Tori."

I waved, "Bye Jade." I sighed and made my way to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Things get a little complicated in this chapter... this is going to be a short story I think... I am not sure that there will be more than three more chapters. Any way I don't have much to say, and I guess you don't come here to read my Author's notes so... Review, don't be shy!  
**

**Tell me what you really think.- S.K. (My jori Recomendation for this chapter will be..."Bully" by G1GGL3Z1597 It's freaken awesome... and kind of goes with this cheating theme LOL)  
**

* * *

**If you can…**

**Jade**

I really was enjoying this situation I was in. I loved the power I had over Beck, because I didn't need him. I was happier, I had a new best friend that I hung out with, and had sleepovers with, and whoa what sleepovers!

We stuck to our rules. There was no naked business ever. That was boyfriend territory. But there were so many fun and creative things to do without taking off our clothes.

One Monday I stood by my locker lost in thought, when I caught a familiar and pleasant smell. I blinked and followed my nose to the girl that had been in my thoughts just a moment before. Vega seemed to dress more and more sexy every day. I don't know if that was actually true, or the fact that I think of doing really dirty things to that perfect little body of hers. I started to walk toward her in a slow deliberate pace. I needed to maintain my cool. You know just in case Beck was around. But in my mind I was rushing as fast as I could to the one person that makes me feel good right now.

Before I could reach her, Andre stepped in front of me. It made me pause, because he seemed nervous. She was his best friend; I decided to let him have her for now. So I stepped back. "Tori," he started. "I've been talking to you these past few days, trying to just get this out. I'm gonna get it out now…" he kept stalling.

Tori looked a little amused, his face must be priceless. I couldn't see it, but what I could see was the trembling in his frame. Harris what is up? "You can tell me anything Andre, you know that." She said in a caring tone.

"I know… I…" He stammered then let out a deep breath. Without warning Andre's arms were wrapped around my girl. His lips were on my girl's lips. But she's mine… I watched horrified, as Tori got past her initial shock and wrapped her arms around him too. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair. When they pulled away she sighed and smiled back at him. "Will you go out with me?" he finally asked.

Tori laughed and kissed him again. "Yeah, I think that's a sure bet."

He laughed again and hugged her tightly. "Tonight at Nozu?" Tonight? We have plans tonight, and I would have said something too, had she not looked up and given me a hard stare.

"I'd told Jade I'd help her with a project." She turned back to Andre. "But tomorrow would be awesome."

He smiled back, "Great, come on girl… I want to tell the world I finally manned up and asked Tori Vega out." He took her hand and led her out to the Asphalt café. He beamed at me. "Hey, Jade." He said his grin getting even bigger than I could imagine.

"Hey… see you later." Tori said walking past me. I watched them walk past me then looked down at the coffee I held in my hand.

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled.

Suddenly, there were a pair of hands around my waist and a pair of lips finding my earlobe. "You coming over tonight?" Beck asked me.

"Yeah… I don't have anything to do today. I'll come home with you." Fuck Vega.

* * *

**Tori**

When Andre kissed me, I finally understood why he was always so moody around me. We stopped by Festus' cart and I took the opportunity while we stood in line to ask him a question. "Dre… Why was it so hard for you to ask me out?"

"I thought you liked… " he started and shrugged.

"Beck?" I asked and laughed. "Jade would kill me… and trust me I like her much better as my friend." I said and I felt the blush flash on to my cheeks.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, baby. I'm here now."

Finally it was our turn to order, and after we got our food we headed to our table and Jade and Beck sat there sucking face as usual. My stomach wrenched like it always did, and I was disappointed. I hoped that now that I knew I could have a boyfriend in Andre, I shouldn't feel like this for Jade. Maybe this is just too new.

Yeah… That's it' I'll give this Andre thing a try, because if Jade can have a man… so can I. I looked over at Andre and smiled taking his hand in mine. "I was thinking," He started as he ate his lunch. "Maybe Nozu isn't special enough for our first date."

I quirk and eyebrow, "Oh?" I asked glancing at Jade who looked uninterested, but I could see the thinly veiled glare directed at Andre.

"You asked Tori out?" Cat asked her child like voice full of excitement.

"And she said yes?" Robbie added. Andre nodded.

Cat squeaked again and jumped up to hug us both. "That is so great!"

"CAT!" Jade shouted from her spot clenching her pizza in her hands.

"Whaty?" Cat asked looking back at her best friend.

Jade dropped the pizza and got up from the table. "I lost my appetite."

I would go after her, but I decided against it. She set the rules for this game… None of what we do spills over to school. I leaned into Andre and he wrapped his arm around me, as Beck got up and followed his crazy ass girlfriend into the building. "so where are you thinking we are going?"

"Maybe Maestros?" He said softly, "I got connections can get me in any time."

I smiled, "I love that place!"

"I know… I know a lot about you." He answered and his gaze became intense. Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Awww…" Cat said.

"Whatever…" Robbie said and got up from the table.

* * *

**Jade**

"Fuck!" Beck grunted as he reached his climax. And I was just getting into this. I wanted to be into this but I couldn't stop thinking of stupid Vega. But Just as I started to enjoy this, it was over. Don't get me wrong Beck is no one minute man, it took him at least twenty minutes to do this. I was starting to actually get bored.

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip and I clenched him inside of me pretending to be in the middle of an orgasm. All the while I was thinking I should have gone to Tori's house like I was supposed to. "Okay, get off me." I said after a few minutes of him trying to catch his breath.

He laughed a little and lay next to me on his bed, but I rolled out of the bed before he could even think of cuddling with me. "Babe!" He said his expression was slightly hurt.

"What?" I asked pulling my underwear on.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I need a shower" I answered putting on my bra. He got out of bed and took the Bra off of me again.

"Take a shower here." He said kissing my shoulder, then my neck.

"I didn't want to do this so soon. I wasn't ready to go this far with you don't you get that?" I stated taking the Bra away from him again.

"Why didn't you just say no?" Beck asked bewildered. I reached down for my jeans.

"Because I love you…" I answered and pulled my shirt over my head. I sniffed and turned to him.

He looked stricken. Like I had hurt him by telling him this. "I would never want you to think you had to do this if you didn't want to."

"It's no big deal." I mumbled and headed for the door.

He caught my arm and spun me to face him. "It is a big deal!" He let go of me and ran his hands through his hair. "You turned me into a rapist!"

I sighed, "I'm sorry… I had a bad day, I thought it would make me feel better… It didn't. You're no rapist Beck." I turned to leave again. "You can rest easy tonight."

"We can talk about it," He said following me to the door.

"You're naked." I reminded him and he covered himself without stepping out of the RV. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning, I looked through my locker for my nail file. I had snagged three tights that morning until I decided to just wear some jeans. I had just barely found it when a hand pushed my locker shut. I followed the delicate fingers up a brown leather clad arm. Tori glared at me when my eyes met hers. "So… you're alive and not lying in a ditch somewhere?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Dramatic much?"

"You were supposed to come to my house last night."

"Well I found better people to do." I snarked and began to walk toward her locker.

"I see… you could have texted me to cancel." She opened her locker, she didn't seem as annoyed and frustrated as I felt. I wanted her to hate the fact that I had been with Beck. But really what else could I expect. She probably thought I had been fucking him all along.

"Why, so you could call your boyfriend over?"

"I called him anyway, when you didn't show…" She answered turning to me. "You set the rules to our little friendship. I was ready for you… you didn't show, I fixed my problem. End of story."

"You little—" I started.

"Don't you dare," She stopped me right there. "I didn't have a boyfriend; or a girlfriend. I just had a friend who liked to feel me up. If you can do this… so can I or we just stop this right now."

"Maybe we should…" I said but my heart was pounding in my chest. This actually was physically hurting me.

"Good then… It's been fun." Tori said and she walked away to her first class. Leaving me there standing in front of her locker. What the hell just happen? How did she get the upper hand in my game?

* * *

**Tori**

Oh my God. Why did I lie to her about having Andre over last night. I know why. I wanted her to feel what I felt when she told me she was with Beck. I mean… I had other people to do? Who the fuck says that?

Now I have lost her for good… She was like getting my fix of daily caffeine. I walked around the corner and spotted Andre. My day became instantly better. I actually really like the idea of us. He's my best friend, and he's hot, and he is a great kisser. Why the hell not give it a try? It might actually work out for me

"Hey, Baby." He said coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey," I look up at him and give him a peck on the lips.

He smiled, "how was your evening with Jade?"

"Oh… She didn't show. I should have known." I said as we walked into English together. "The way she was acting yesterday? I didn't want to be caught in her angry tornado anyway."

He nodded and turned to face the front of the class. The rest of the day, Jade dominated my thoughts. She sat right next to me at Lunch and she touched me over and over again. I know it was on purpose. I know she wanted to get some sort of reaction from me. Thank god I am a pretty good actress because her tactics worked, but I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of seeing my reaction. When It got to be too much, I just leaned on Andre. Kissed on Andre touched on Andre. That is until she had had enough and walked away again.

On our way out of school she passed by me. "Have fun on your 'date'," she said through gritted teeth.

I looked at her as she walked out of the door. "Oh I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just so you know… I have no idea what I am doing. So anyway enjoy or don't. This is what came out of me. Because I feel bad about what my characters are doing so… anyway Review, don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. - S.K.**

* * *

**Sabotage?**

* * *

**Jade**

"Get out of my way!" I growled at some nerd and pushed him aside. He flew exaggeratedly at the lockers behind him and banged against them with a loud clang.

I didn't look back, I just charged through the hallway and right up to where Vega and Harris were full on making out in front of his locker. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from him headed straight for the janitor's closet. "Hey!" Andre protested.

Tori struggled against me a little. "Jade! I was busy." Her complaint was for Andre's benefit, I could tell because her struggle was minimal. I didn't say anything, I just pulled her into the room and threw her up against the wall and blocked the entrance to the tiny room so no one else could get inside.

She stood there looking at me, waiting for me to speak. Her demeanor with me has been different since we stopped doing what we do. The happier and more content in her relationship she got, the angrier I got. She really liked Andre, but she was mine. I didn't say a word; I didn't have to. She knew exactly why I had pulled her in the closet for, even if I didn't even know.

I mean… did she realize how much I have missed her the past two weeks? Did she loose sleep over me the same way that I lost sleep because I just wanted to be with her? She was my friend, but more. I needed her… did she get that?

She didn't move; she waited. She did not speak, why didn't she speak. If she said something maybe the spell she had me under would break. "Talk to me Vega," I said softly.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked as she finally dropped her gaze from mine.

"You know you miss this… miss us." I said hoping she would admit everything before I had to.

She scoffed and shook her head. "Jade, either kiss me or let me go… either way, this was your doing."

"Why did you have to go and get a boyfriend?"

"You had one… Do you think I liked watching you and Beck make out while I tried to choke down my lunch every day?" She was getting angry now. "Do you think that you hold sole authority in jealousy when it comes to our fucked up relationship?"

"You never said…"

"I knew what I was getting myself into Jade…" She pushed past me and reached for the door. "Did you?"

I reached out to grab her arm and pulled her to me. I kissed her with all the strength I could muster. She struggled against me a little making me grip her tighter. She pushed me and slammed me against the door, and I moaned at the pain. This was the good kind of pain. She pressed herself against me and took control of this… whatever this was catching me off guard and finally she was able to break free. She pulled away taking a deep breath, then stepped away from me before I could pull her back in. "Be my friend again." I stated not caring how weak this would make me look; because I was weak for her. "I miss you."

She turned her face to me, and looked me in the eye. " I miss you too… just… we need to back up a little bit."

"Tor, I don't care… I just want to hang out." I said

"Yeah… okay."

"Tonight?"

"I have a date… we could make it a double date…"

I groaned, "I just want to hang around you… I'm so tired of Beck right now."

She laughed and reached out to cup my cheek. "We can talk all about that tomorrow, but maybe you spend too much time alone with Beck… this way, He will have Andre to distract him." She said. At least I think that's what she said because I was lost in the intimate touch she was giving me.

"Okay," I said and placed a kiss in her palm then I pulled her to me to kiss her.

"Cool, we'll talk to the guys at lunch about it." She said pulling away from me. "Now let me out, we're going to be late for class.

* * *

**Tori**

Jade missed me. She missed me and she was jealous. I can't believe that she actually admitted to missing me. Truthfully I didn't know what to think when she pulled me into the closet. But I tried to just stay calm and let her speak.

It paid off, because she totally let me know that she missed me. I missed her so much. She was my torture. Better yet, she was Andre's torture, because our relationship hadn't changed at all except we kissed sometimes. I could call him my boy friend, but really that was in name. This 'Date' we were having that night, was to see how much further we could get. It was like our tenth date. He hadn't even gotten to second base.

In other words, Jade has gotten further in our time together than Andre had. Now I had invited them on our date. Maybe I should have thought this through better. But I just missed her so much.

The four of us were in Sikowitz's class. Jade looked happier than she has been in a while. Beck's arm was wrapped around he shoulder and her legs were on his lap when I walked into the room. I knew why she was happier, but my gut twisted at the sight. I smiled at them then sat in my seat trying to suppress the despair that was growing in my chest. Just then, Andre wrapped his strong arms around me. It lifted all the heaviness away from me and I was so grateful to have him with me. I turned my head and kissed hi cheek. Then his lips met mine and my mind went blank.

"Andre and Tori, save that for your own time, It is time to start class!" Sikowitz stated.

I could feel my cheeks redden but I hid it in his shoulder. Andre laughed a little and kissed the top of my head as he pulled his chair closer to mine. But he didn't let me go. When I finally lifted my head from his shoulder, I chanced a glance over mine over Jades scowling face. She had been looking at us, and I knew she felt that same way inside as I did when I saw her with beck. I smiled in her direction, and it was almost as if I could feel the relief wash over her features.

I returned my attention back to Sikowitz, at least my face; my mind couldn't help but wander back to Jade, and knowing that what I did bothered her. I realized that we felt exactly the same… but what was it that we felt? As the class ended Jade took my hand. "Hey, Vega can I talk to you?"

The arm that Andre had around my waist, tightened. I looked at him and smiled. "We're cool, I see you at the table." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"A salad?" I said with a smile and he leaned down and kissed me then let me go.

Beck kissed his girl, "the usual?" He asked, she nodded and they walked out of the classroom. She was still holding my hand.

I sat in my seat again. She straddled me and leaned forward taking my face in her hands. "I want more."

"Jade…"

"I don't care what you and he have, I want the same." She said. I was confused. "You love him, I know you really like him. And I don't know how I would live without Beck, so I'm not saying we should quit them… but I can't let you go."

I nearly laughed at her suggestion of polyamory. "Jade that won't work… we will get caught. They won't understand!"

"Vega, Please… those boys won't notice for a long time."

"You're wrong." I said her proximity making the air heavy. She's overwhelming me, and really all I want to do is run my hands up her shirt. But as it was I left them on her thighs. "Andre knows me…"

"So… He will understand…" she said leaning closer to me. She placed a kiss on my neck then just beside my ear. "I mean if it makes sense to you…"

"What about Beck?" I said, remembering exactly what I had told him and why I told him I couldn't be with him. She stiffened then got off of my lap.

"He knows something is up. I can sense it… I can distract him, I'm good at it." She ran her fingers through her hair and went over to her bag. "I just want more."

"You want it all… things like this don't always work. We have to choose, It's them, or us."

"You're so obtuse!" She said raising her hands in frustration. " There are like fifty shades of gray between black and white!"

I giggled at her reference, I read that book, and blushed at her or I in any of those situations. "Well, lets go one step at a time… lets start with the first shade and take it from there, we will just have to be women and face the consequences."

She turned to me and kissed me. "That's all I ask."

"This is insane…" I stated but turned to pick up my bag. "Lets go before they send out a search party."

She nodded and we walked out of Sikowitz's classroom side by side actually making casual conversation.

When we arrived at our table we sat next to each other, our guys flanking us on the other side. We each leaned into them, kissed them in greeting, glanced at each other and ate in silence as the table continued talking around us. Her booted foot bumped mine at one point, and I smiled wrapping my own foot around hers as if I were holding her hand. We stayed like this, until the bell rang and we had to get back to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay... what the hell? I just I have nothing for you. I can't explain this chapter, I don't know where it came from, I don't know what to think about it. Whatever Just enjoy it. I missed you guys so here it is just for you... it is not betaed... I am going back to getting my stuff betaed, so I will be gone for a while again. Later guys.**

**Tell me what you really think.- S.K.**

* * *

**Not Sabotage?**

**Jade**

"Babe, seriously stop now!" I said pushing Beck back with a chuckle; we were supposed to be meeting Tori and Andre at Nozu. But we got there early and we'd been parked for over an hour.

"You're just in such a good mood, I just…" He said taking a nip at my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop, Tori and Andre are probably waiting for us."

"I don't think they are missing us at all." He said moving his hands to my rear and giving it a squeeze. "Since when do you want to hang out with Tori anyway?

"Vega has grown on me… okay?" I moaned as his other hand made it under my shirt. My back arched toward it. Just then there was a knock on the window just above my head. I opened my eyes and saw Tori's face, and I couldn't help but smile at her. Thank goodness Beck was distracted trying to restore my decency to notice the stupid grin on my face.

"Why is she here?"

"Don't ask me," I stated with a shrug. Then I slid out of the car. "Vega, you just getting here?"

She smiled shyly. "Um, we got a little sidetracked at my house. We're here now." I looked over at Andre and he had a goofy smile on his face. I didn't know whether to hurl or be happy for him or what. I just shook my head and reached for Beck's hand.

Tori reached out for Andre and wrapped her arms around his waist as we entered Nozu. "Well at least someone got it in before getting dragged into this." I heard Beck mumble.

"Keep going and you won't get it in after this." I said through gritted teeth.

He smiled. "You sure know how to get me to do things."

"Don't act like you don't like hanging around these people." I whispered in his ear.

"I do… but you usually don't." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm exploring a possibility… I might let you in on it later." I said and went into the booth seat next to Tori.

The night was actually in sensory overdrive. Beck was touching me, Tori was touching me, and I was touching them. It was incredible. There were so many times I was wanting to turn my head and kiss Tori. But instead what I did was place my head on Beck's shoulder. Then when Tori and Andre got up to sing some Karaoke Beck pulled me on to his lap and we made out. You'd think I was strung out on E.

"Babe, I have to go to the bathroom." He said to me. I nodded and sat back in my seat. Once Andre and Tori were done, Tori came back to the table on her own.

"Where's Andre?" I asked taking a drink of my Iced Tea.

"Went to get us a drink." She answered. "I want to kiss you so bad right now, you have me all worked up."

I smiled at her admission. "Ditto," she smiled back. I took her hand and intertwined our fingers. "How did you get him to come?"

She blushed a little. "No one was home when he came to get me, and… well we finally got to third base."

"Finally?" I asked in surprise.

"Jade, you've got me twisted." She said shaking her head. "I have to quit one of you."

"No… we agreed." I said, a fear that she'd choose him building up.

"Jade, he told me he loves me… and all I could do to answer was blow him."

I let out a chuckle. I know it isn't funny, but I did. She smirked wryly and shook her head. "So if I tell you I love you will you blow me?" I asked trying to get away from my inquest.

"Jade… That is your boyfriend's Job." She answered.

"Oh, and he does a good Job…" I answered. "I told you I wanted whatever Andre got."

"Would you blow me?" She asked.

I looked into her eyes and licked my lips and just as I opened my mouth to speak, Andre showed up with their drinks. I picked up my drink and took a sip and turned away from them. "What were you ladies talking about?" Andre asked.

"Oh… Nothing." She said avoiding the question. I looked at Tori and smirked.

Andre looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "So how was it Andre? Was it everything you dreamed of?" I asked. Tori face was red with mortification.

"You told her?" He asked her.

"Relax, Andre. That stupid grin on your face when you got here told me everything I needed to know. You just confirmed it." I stated just as Beck arrived to the table.

"Confirmed what?" He asked sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around me.

"That Andre got—"

"JADE!" The two of them shouted. I laughed.

"Fine… How about we go back Beck's place and hang out." I said leaning against Beck. "Nozu is a little played out don't you think?"

"Don't you want to just hang out there just the two of us?" Beck said at the same time Vega was talking.

"I thought you were coming over later Jade." She and Beck looked at each other. "Sorry, of course you want to be with your boyfriend."

"And I am so sure you want to be with yours." I said

"Yeah sure." Andre answered bitterly under his breath.

"Which is why I offered Beck's place, because we'd be alone, and there are some things we could play, that we sure can't play sitting in this booth."

"Like what?" Beck asked.

I arched my back against him, placing my head on the crook of his neck. My corseted lace covered torso making my chest strain. I turned my head elongating my neck and watched as his eyes followed the lines of my neck down to my chest. I nibbled at his ear before whispering. "Possibility number one… you know you want to see her naked."

Beck looked at me taken aback he wasn't sure. He looked at Tori, who was looking at me, her eyes trained on my chest. Then he looked at Andre, whose eyes had found his girlfriend's target. I smirked, "Jade, the four of us?" he whispered back.

"… and sexy roulette." I finish his thought.

"And you won't get jealous?" Ne murmured.

"Not if you don't… I think I can convince Vega… Andre will be a bit tougher to sell—"

"What in the name of gravy are the two of you whispering about?" Andre asked.

I stopped and looked at them both and I got a flash of brilliance. "Oh, something I think you're too chicken shit to try." I shook my head. "Let's get out of here Beck."

"Give me a second babe…" He mumbled. I got him all worked up the thought of fucking Vega was exciting the hell out of him… I may have to reconsider this whole deal. Tori is mine and mine alone.

I raised a brow and smirked. "I'll take care of that, let's just go."

"Wait!" That was Tori. I turned to face my…friend with benefits my eyes filled with want. She knows I want Andre to play into something. Damn she catches on quickly. "What exactly do you think I won't do?"

"Oh, It's not just you." I shrugged, and then nodded toward Andre. "He will definitely not like what I was saying.

"Whoa…I know you're not calling me a prude," Andre said indignantly.

"I shrugged, well if the Jordan's fit…" I said as Beck finally stood up and I slid out of the booth.

"Come on Baby, we're gonna go see what it's about." He stated pulling Tori with him. He waited to hear her protest, but none came she just stood with him.

"Alright then…" I said and took hold of Beck's hand as we walked out of Nozu.

* * *

**Tori**

The next day at school was awkward as hell. I mean, It was a freaking awesome night, but I couldn't tell you I wasn't a very bad girl that night in Becks RV.

I walked into school with my head down staring at a spot my cocoa left on my boot when I did a spit take this morning. My mom had spotted a hickey that Andre had left on the back of my neck. _"That is a strange place for a hickey." Mom stated as she walked up behind me this morning._

_I spit out my cocoa and coughed. "What?"_

_"Tori… you two might be moving a little fast I think." Mom said holding on to my shoulder and bringing me to face her. _

_"Mom… no…" I said, turning my head. "We're fine."_

_"Are you having sex with Andre?"_

_"NO!" I shouted and walked away from her. "TRINA! Let's go, we are gonna be late to school!"_

_"Tori, please." Mom continued. "You have to be so careful, baby."_

_"Mom, Andre and I are not having sex. If I decide to do it, I know how to be safe don't worry." I reassured her as Trina ran down the stairs and we headed out to school._

When I got to my locker. I felt a kiss right at that very spot and some very strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and turned to kiss Andre's sweet buttery lips. "Last night was fun," He whispered.

I smiled, "it was."

"Maybe you and I can do what you and Jade did some time." I blushed, a royal red.

"That is impossible." I whispered, "You have some extra equipment."

He chuckled, "It was hot to watch though."

"Really?" I asked my voice gaining a bit of confidence. It shocked me at how sexy it sounded. I imagined Jade talking to me like that and my shivered and snuggled even closer to him.

He pulled my hips closer to his. He was hard and began to lean forward as he said, "Yeah…" but he trailed off and just when I was about to turn and look I got a smack on my ass so hard it reminded me of some of the shit that happened the night before.

"Jade!" I said without looking. "I told you that is not the way to get my attention."

"Sorry, it was just… there." She said with a grin. She hugged the both of us in greeting as we blinked in surprise. Then she kind of got between us effectively separating us from each other.

"Is this a thing now?" Andre asked a little annoyed.

"I don't prance around naked with anyone unless they are caught up in my web for good. Sorry Charlie you're stuck with me." Jade answered then looked at me and winked.

This is insane. I watched her walk away as I rubbed my ass. Then looked up at Andre. "What the hell?"

He was quiet and thoughtful for a moment, then he turned to me. "You will never sleep with Beck would you?" He asked me.

"What?"

"If this is going to work…"

"You're going along with this insanity?" I asked my mind starting to reject this sick and twisted game Jade and I started.

"Why not? I get two really hot girlfriends…"

"… and a really hot boyfriend?" I said and he stopped mid thought.

"Look, I love you, and… I know you like Jade… like a lot!" I blinked, "I saw it last night all through dinner. I thought at first it was Beck but Tor I know you. The thing is, I know you like me too, and I am not willing to give you up."

"Wow." I said just as the bell rang. "Gotta go, late for class."

I said and I ran past him, Beck and Jade and straight to my first class. There is no way I'm ready for this.

* * *

**A/N: What did I tell ya? Weird huh? anyways you know what to do. sorry for the wait. (p.s. I appreciate all the follows in every single story. I really love the great reviews. I don't know if I have ever thanked you guys for them... so thanks they make my day.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't believe I wrote what I wrote I love it and I hate it and I guess I'll let you see why. I am soooooo happpy to have Victorious back on Television I missed it so much. SO to celebrate I wrote this. Enjoy. and review if you want to. That way I don't have to rush and write again.**

* * *

**Give Your Heart A Break**

**Jade**

Okay, so Tori's a little freaked out. Well a lot freaked out and I don't know what to do about this. I need her, but she is avoiding me. Oh she comes to school, but she is getting really hard to corner alone. She always had someone…well Andre mostly with her. She never let me get between them again.

There were weeks of nothing. Nothing! She wouldn't answer my texts, but I was going to annoy her till she answered. One day, She by miracle decided to join the gang for a night at a new pizza place. She and Andre said they had something to celebrate. But I couldn't care less. All I cared about was the fact that she avoided sitting across or beside me and wedged herself between Andre and the wall.

Beck reached out his arm and ran his thumb along a stress wrinkle on my forehead, and then wrapped his arms around me. "You love her don't you" He whispered softly.

"She was a good lay… " I said softly leaning back against him pretending that what he had said was completely unfounded. But I had actually never even thought about how I felt other than what my flesh wanted. What did my heart want? "Nothing more."

"Sure…" he said to me. "Stop staring Jade, you're making her uncomfortable."

I turned my head to face him indignantly. "She fucked me and hasn't talked to me in weeks!" I whispered harshly.

"She fucked my girlfriend right in front of my eyes. She has a man, you have a man, get over it." He whispered back.

I looked back toward the other couples at the table and they were deep in conversation amongst themselves. Andre leaned forward and kissed my… His Tori and I got angry. "So Andre, what was the big thing you and Vega are celebrating?"

"We just got signed!" He said all excited. Yeah, that was great… so? It was bound to happen they are talented.

"We are moving to New York next semester and studying remotely till we are done recording." She finished looking me straight in the eye. I could feel the blood drain from my face and my eyes prickled. I was actually gonna cry. I blinked and looked around the room as Cat full out cried and Robbie expressed his dislike.

Beck hugged me tighter against him for a brief moment and I let out a soft , "let me out of the booth." Before a tear could fall out and a sob could break loose. He did as I had asked and I marched as quickly as I could to the bathroom.

There, in the freedom of solace, I allowed myself to cry. My heart ached; I was dying. My god, I had to stop lying to myself. I fell to my knees on the sticky bathroom floor. It was gross, and smelled of old cheese, but still it took all I had not to drop my head down onto the gritty floor and die curled up in a ball. I was in love with the girl. And honestly I'd only be in slightly less pain if Beck left me too. He can't leave me now. I couldn't survive this.

I cried so hard I could feel the pain creep from my heart all the way down to my feet. I heard the door open and close a couple of times. Then a pair of brown cowboy boots stopped by my one hand that supported me and kept me from falling to the ground. The woman's jean clad legs bent and her knees hit the ground.

She wrapped her arms around me and whispered. "I love you Jade… I always will."

I raised my head and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't go…"

"I think I might be in love with my best friend…" She sighed and made me look at her. "and this is my dream. Do you really want me to give that up?"

I shook my head and answered no within a sob. "This hurts so much, I am in love with you. I can't do this. I'm…I'll come with you."

"What about Beck?" She asked.

I paused, and then I dropped my head. I took a stuttering breath and began to cry again. She held me and rocked me. Soon the door to the bathroom opened again. "Oooh Group hug!" Cat screamed and hugged the both of us.

"Cat, Cat, Cat!" Tori said, "Let Go." Tori said as we began to come up from the floor.

"Oh Jadey why are you crying?" Cat asked

"It's nothing Cat…" Tori said walking me over to the sitting area. Why hadn't I seen the stupid bench?

"Nothing?" I said softly. I looked at her and she stared back not daring to say anything more in front of Cat.

"Yeah! You'll get over it." Tori shrugged and looked at Cat. "She's Jade, she's stronger than all of us."

Cat's eyes were now concerned and shook her head. "No… what's happening Jade?"

"What do you mean no?" Tori asked.

"You can go back to your boyfriend Tori." Cat said looking straight at me. "I got this."

Tori cringed when Cat said the word boyfriend but reluctantly agreed to head out of the bathroom. Cat then sat next to me and I fell into her arms in a heap. She held me she was my best friend she is the only one that understands how really fragile I am. "I'm in love with both of them. I don't want her to go."

"Both of them? Jadey, Beck deserves better and so does Andre."

"They know… We haven't kept this from them. It's just too weird and it's all my fault."

Cat sighed. "And now she's leaving."

"It's my fault… why do they always leave?"

"Does she love you?" Cat asked.

"She said she did." I answered.

"Does she love Andre?" Cat asked her face saddened. I nodded, then she sighed. "You two girls are just screwy. Why can't you just share?" I looked at her my look incredulously.

"What?"

"I saw once on this web site, that there was this woman that has a polyamorous relationship. She has like two boyfriends, and her children belong to both of them because she won't get them tested."

"Cat!" I said, "That will only work if everyone wants to share… I don't think the guys would like that." Then I sighed, "Or Tori."

"Switch Dates…" Cat said. "I mean Andre is dreamy, you might like him too… and you know Beck really likes Tori, she's just more into you than him… always has been."

I was feeling better Cat's random comments made sense to me. "Really?"

"Yeah, she always cared what you thought." Cat said, "She told me she had this huge girl crush on you last year at our sleepover. " She gasped and covered her mouth. "oops."

"Relax, I think the cat's out of the bag now." I answered

Cat began to giggle. "The cat's out of the bag… I'm Cat!"

I couldn't help but smile. "I guess I better clean my face huh baby girl?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you look a mess." She pulled out her hand sanitizer and squirted some on my hands, "and the floor is really yucky in here. Let's not eat here again."

"Deal…"

* * *

**Tori**

I Walked back to the table and pulled Andre to his feet. "Let's get out of here."

"What's up with your girl?" He asked.

"We're moving across country…. What do you think is wrong?" I answered irritably.

"We can't leave and she is a mess like that." He said.

"Yeah I don't think that is a good Idea." Beck stated.

"What in the name of Gravy is going on?" Rex asked, as Robbie and he watched our conversation.

"Shut up puppet." Andre said then turned back to me. "Baby, I can share…"

"So can I," Beck said and it was the first time I'd heard him speak on the subject. "We're young, this is the most interesting thing that has ever happened to me, and Dre is my best guy friend…"

"No homo…" Andre said raising his hand.

Beck laughed and shook his head… "No…but Jade is totally open to you both… like…"

"So we would all be in this together?" Andre asked.

"Oh my god." Robbie said finally kicking me out of my shock.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"Why don't we give it a try?" I heard from behind me. Cat bounced up to us a grin on her face.

"Hi… Jadey's all better now." Cat said.

I turned to face my… what? Girlfriend I supposed. Her make up fresh, though her eyes were still slightly red and puffy. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"We switch for tonight, so that we…" Jade said signaling between Andre and herself, then Beck and me. "Can get to know each other better."

"Whoa, alone?" Andre asked as I tightened my grip on his hand frightened of spending that kind of time with Beck.

"No…" Jade said shaking her head.

"We don't do alone, it won't work if we see each other alone." Beck said.

Rex raised his hand. "I want in on that orgy."

"Rex!" Robbie reprimanded.

Cat looked at Robbie and the puppet, "It's okay Robbie, he can join us…"

"What?" He said shocked.

"I want to be your girlfriend." Cat stated simply. Robbie grinned widely, let Rex go and wrapped his arms around Cat. The puppet hit his head on the table with a thud. I smiled, because that concession from Cat was all it took for Robbie to forget Rex.

Jade and I looked at each other and smiled. She reached for my hand and inter twined our fingers. She kissed me. Then I turned and kissed Andre and walked over to where Beck was sitting and settled in next to him. This was bound to be interesting in deed.

The night was not as awkward as I expected it to be… It was to the point that the four of us were so much closer we were beginning to dread when we would have to separate. That night when I got home, I pulled Andre into my house, and all the way up the stairs. "What are you doing babe."

"Giving you something before anything else happens between the two of us and the two of them. I want to be yours first okay?" I stated and took him to bed with me.

**Jade: Your dad is eying Andre's car outside in the driveway.**

I read this as my texts chirped and my eyes widened because it was morning and it was late morning at that, and Andre was wrapped around me.

**Me: Where are you?**

**Jade: Don't worry I got you. Get dressed if you're not already.**

I sighed deeply and shook Andre awake. "Baby wake up!" I hissed.

Andre shot up in bed his eyes getting accustomed to the light. "Holy crap… what time is it?"

I stepped out of bed and quickly pulled on some shorts and a tank top. He stared at me dazed and I stopped to look at him. "Uh… get dressed, my dad knows you're here."

That awakened him and I have never seen anyone get dress more quickly in my life. I cleaned the room as much as I could then spread out some music-lined paper and turned on my pear pod to a song that Andre and I had been working on. I heard Beck's voice just outside of my bedroom door Along with Jade's saying "Yeah she asked us over cause she had some sort of epiphany at an ungodly hour."

I grabbed the air freshener and Andre opened my window then laid out on the floor as my dad opened the door. I leaned against my dresser and hid the air freshener behind my back. "Good morning Dad."

"Leave this door open!" Dad stated leaving my door wide open and our boyfriend and girlfriend watching with entirely too amused smiles on their faces.

I breathed out in relief, as Jade came over and hugged me holding me tight. "You have fun last night?" She mumbled. I smiled and nodded. "You know, that you didn't fool him at all right?" She asked.

I bit my lip. "Yeah…" I stated putting my head down on her shoulder. She chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"It's what you get for going off on your own…" She said letting go of me then patting me on the butt.

"Well there was something we had to do before we shared it with you," I stated.

Andre nodded, came up from his prone position and sat down on the floor, "Yeah, something just for us, before it became all of us."

"You guys are gonna be gone for months, you couldn't just wait until you in fact were alone?" Beck asked coming closer to me.

"Mmmm… no." I stated as he wrapped his arm around me. "He needed to be first before you." I answered looking up at him and he nodded in understanding.

Jade nodded and turned her head toward Andre. "Okay." She stated and got down on her hands and knees and kissed Andre as Beck leaned over and kissed me as well. It was so weird. But it felt really great to have three people love me.

"I get that," Beck said and buried his nose in my hair. This might just work out after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THis is the end of this one... it's just so weird! anyway if you are still reading this story, I hope you have enjoyed it and thank you for reading it. I love you guys.- S.K.**

* * *

**Misery**

* * *

**Jade**

I took a breath and breathed the scent of Tori and I in. Her head was nestled in the crook of my neck. Beck was pressed on to my back, the same way that Andre was pressed against hers. This was our favorite position when the four of us were together.

Her hands ran along the contours of my body, as our boyfriends moved within us. It was overload to say the least. But this was the last time we would be together before they went off to New York for three months. I was in agony.

With a final thrust, Beck and Andre as if in synch kind of finished their first round. We were trying something different today. We had never switched completely. I mean Andre and I had made out, but we have never really gone all the way before.

Beck and Andre moved back and sat down to watch as Tori turned to me and intertwined her legs with mine. I moaned as we rubbed against each other. My eyes closed as her mouth bit down on my neck.

I opened my eyes, and I saw Beck and Andre approach us their tumescent members ready for more. I watched lustfully as Beck walked up behind Tori and grabbed her hips and slid inside her. I moaned at the look in his eyes as if he understood, why I just couldn't give her up.

Andre was a little more shy but he pulled me by the legs and set my butt on his lap that way my head was lower than my pelvis and he entered me, and I just knew why she couldn't give him up either.

* * *

I held her tightly to me out in front of LAX "Video chat every day." She whispered to me and kissed my cheek.

"It won't be the same." I answered and reluctantly let go of her and held on to her hand.

"We'll be back soon." Andre said coming to us. I held him and Tori went over to Beck and gave him a kiss.

"I know, " I said and kissed Andre long and deep. My body responded to him strongly as it remembered the feeling of him on me. Inside me. "I'll miss you both."

They waved at us and walked in through the security gate. Beck wrapped an arm around me. "Come on, let's go do something, they'll video chat from the plane I know they will.

* * *

**Tori**

I held my head in my hands as Andre and I listened to the last track we had recorded. We stayed at the studio even after the engineers had left. There was something odd about our sound and I suppose it could be because we hadn't heard from Beck and Jade in almost two weeks.

In the month and a half we had been in New York, it had been really going well. I mean we video chatted every night the four of us, that is up until two weeks ago. Jade seemed to be a little upset about something, and I had something really important to tell them both.

"You okay?" Andre asked coming up behind me and rubbing my back. Thank God for Andre.

"I just miss them…" I said.

"Or you miss her…" he said dropping his hands.

I turned to face him, and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, you know?"

"And her…" I nodded. "I knew what I was signing up for." He conceded.

"Can we decide what to do about our situation without them?" I asked.

"I think that it's your decision, but our careers are on the line… either you do it and we go on tour, or you hide it from them and everyone else… but it is your decision." He said.

I sighed and touched my forehead with his. "Let's just go on tour. After graduation."

He hugged me tightly and our Video chat started to ring. We walked over to Andre's laptop. He sat in the chair and I sat on his lap bringing up the faces I missed. I almost cried. "Babe!" Jade said to me her smile warmed me. But it was not a genuine smile. She was sad."

"Hey girl," Andre said. "We were just talking about you."

"Babe… what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong… Beck is coming I just couldn't wait to see your faces."

"I can't wait to see the two of you next weekend… You're coming right?" I asked

"Hi guys!" Beck said wrapping his arms around Jade. We smiled at him. "Jade, lets just tell them…"

"What is it?" I asked

"Uh… I love you guys… I" Jade started. "I can't Beck I'm not ready…"

"Can you tell us when you come?" Andre asked.

"We're not coming." Beck said. "Sorry… I," and the monitor was turned off. My heart ached; they weren't coming…

* * *

**Jade**

"Are you ready?" Beck asked me.

I nodded and picked up the one thing that I needed to bring. Tori and Andre never did come back to LA, not even for graduation. I suppose that me not talking to them, and not returning their calls, kind of put a damper on our whole relationship.

Then they got busy, and started touring, and just last month, Tori sort of collapsed from exhaustion and has been back home ever since… but still I haven't seen her. We headed for The Vega house, and noticed Andre's car in the driveway. I had something for him, both of them really and I didn't know how they would take it.

Beck pressed the doorbell, and Andre opened the door. He was surprised to say the least. He reached out to Beck and gave him a bro hug. Then turned to me and looked at the bundle in my arms. He leaned forward and hugged me kissing my lips with a chaste kiss. I smiled, because I don't know I guess I thought he'd be mad at me.

"Who is this?" He asked

I looked down at the sleeping one-month-old baby in my arms. "This is Ava Nicole." I said, He reached out for her and smiled at his daughter. Obviously his, because her skin tone, though not especially dark, she was darker than Beck.

He held her as if he had been holding a baby for years. "Well, you better come inside… Tori is upstairs. She'll be down in a bit."

Just as he said that I could hear her feet padding down the stairs. I turned, anxious to see her again… She was not exactly the sexiest picture with her brown hair was piled high on her head in a messy bun her glasses propped up on her nose. And a… Burp cloth slung over her shoulder? "Andre, you should have seen what Tyler…" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Jade?" She said and backed away and ran back up the stairs.

I looked at Andre, and he stepped aside letting us inside Tori's house. "I'm going up." I said and left my daughter with her fathers. Yes I am sticking to that, because I want us back, all of us. We need each other. I walked into Tori's room as quietly as I could. She was in the bathroom; I looked around and saw the crib on the side of the room. I walked over and saw Tyler. He was beautiful; he looked just like Beck. I sighed and watched the newborn suck on his tongue as if he were nursing. No wonder Andre didn't seem so surprised to see Ava. That's why he looked so comfortable.

"Why are you here?" I heard from behind me.

"I," started quietly as I turned to look at Tori. Her hair was now down around her shoulders "I want you back."

"You can't do that!" She hissed at me.

"shhhh, you'll wake him."

"He's slept through concerts Jade he'll be fine." She stated. "You can't come here and hope that I'll go back to you, because when I wanted to talk to you about all of this, you didn't want to have anything to do with me." She said, then pressed her hands to her breast. Lactating… and here I go… Her eyes widened as she looked at my red shirt. I could feel the drip on my skin. "That's why you wouldn't talk to me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you." I shook my head. "I didn't even know what I was going to do. I wasn't going to keep her, until I saw her. She's Andre's I couldn't…"

"I married Andre when we went to Vegas three months ago." She stated. I didn't expect that to hurt. "We just haven't gotten our house yet, and mom and dad said that we could stay here till we did."

"Wow… Okay." I said… All I wanted to do was kiss her. "I'm sorry." I wanted to tell her that I loved her and I wanted her back, that I needed her. "I wish I had talked to you about things."

She looked at her feet. "How old is the baby?"

I smiled, she cared. "Oh… 6 weeks old."

"The tenth?" She said. I nodded. "Tyler's the eigth."

"He looks like Beck…" I stated. "Ava looks a lot like Andre."

She looked up at me and her face crumpled. "All of this is so bad. We are gonna loose our contract."

I closed the gap between us and I held her. "no one ever has to know Tori." I sighed when she held me back.

"I love you so much, I missed you so badly." She said.

"Take me back… Take us back." I begged… Yes I begged I couldn't loose her again.

She shook her head. My heart sank. "I am not the only one you hurt."

"I'll do anything… anything you name it."

* * *

**Tori**

"Come on, let's go." I said to a toddling Tyler helping him up onto the couch so I could put on his shoes.

"DA!" He said to me. I giggled and kissed his little nose. Ava then came charging into the room naked singing unintelligibly at the top of her lungs. Her own song. She had her father's talent for song writing and her mother's talent for the dramatic. She was such a pretty little girl with wild light brown curls and bright blue eyes.

Beck and Jade live in out house with us. But now, Andre and I were preparing to go on a short tour and were leaving these two little people we adored behind."AVA!" Jade shouted running behind our daughter. She paused long enough to kiss me, and ran after the naked baby.

I looked back at Tyler who smiled shyly at us. Beck walked into the living room and chuckled at his wife running after her child, and kissed me hello. "DA!" Tyler said reaching out for his father.

Beck picked him up and tossed him in the air eleiciting a giggle out of the baby. Andre walked into the living room at that time from the studio in our basement and caught his daughter as she ran full speed toward him. "Whoa baby girl where do you think you're going?"

"Great! You can dress her then." Jade said handing him the towel and kissing him then walking away before he could protest. She kissed Tyler's cheek then his father. "You daddies have fun babysitting. Tori and I are going out."

I raised my eyebrow as she took my hand and pulled me up to my bedroom. We have been together for a year. Blissfully. I don't know why, but it's like we always have company. We always feel loved. Jade smiled at me. "You do know what day this is right?"

I shook my head. "What's going on?"

"This was the day that Beck and I made our first date since the break up." She said coming to me and placing her hands on my hips. It is the first day we kissed. It's been three years Vega. Since I found out that I loved you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I said and pulled her close and kissed her deeply. The kiss lingered until we were breathless. God I loved this woman. I nipped at her lips one last time and whispered, "happy anniversary."

* * *

**END  
**


End file.
